


Takeshi e Yuuko in capsule

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: [Breve raccolta]1#Massaggio: Takeshi ci sa davvero fare con i massaggi, forse perché è stato spesso d’aiuto quando qualcuno si è infortunato oppure ha preso una semplice distorsione.2#Prima volta3#Fiducia[M3 - Tema libero, 100 parole]





	1. 1#Massaggio

Takeshi ci sa davvero fare con i massaggi, forse perché è stato spesso d’aiuto quando qualcuno si è infortunato oppure ha preso una semplice distorsione.  
Yuuko si sente fortunata, poiché può richiedere il suo intervento gratuitamente.  
Se conta che l’ha pure sposato, è abbastanza in confidenza per farsi massaggiare, volendo, anche le parti intime.  
Non è quello il caso: Yuuko vuole solo rilassare i muscoli delle spalle ed emette un sospiro estasiato avvertendo che quelle mani magiche stanno svolgendo un egregio lavoro.  
Quando Takeshi finisce, lei si solleva sulle punte ringraziandolo con un sorriso amabile e un bacio a stampo.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 100 parole]


	2. 2#Prima volta

Aveva atteso quel momento con ansia e trepidazione, considerandolo indispensabile per la sua crescita individuale come donna moderna.  
Era stato come scartare un prelibato cioccolatino mettendolo subito in bocca, gustandolo lentamente fino a sciogliersi di piacere.  
Aveva desiderato cavalcare quell’onda inarrestabile con la stessa passione, la medesima curiosità di quando scivolava sul ghiaccio come una dama graziosa.  
Il pattinaggio l’aveva unita sentimentalmente al suo partner, ma aveva rappresentato solo la prima fase della loro relazione: il passo successivo, il salto più importante della vita, lo stavano vivendo in quel momento.  
Quando Yuuko si concesse per la prima volta a Takeshi.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 100 parole]


	3. 3#Fiducia

Yuuko sapeva di poter fare affidamento su Takeshi.  
Era stato il primo bambino a esserle amico, un compagno irriverente, sempre a prendere in giro Yuuri, cosa che la faceva sorridere oppure alterare a seconda delle circostante.  
Le aveva dimostrato in molte occasioni di essere affidabile, un confidente irreprensibile.  
Quando si era dichiarato pronto a sposarla, ella non aveva provato remore ad affidarsi a lui, a concedergli la propria vita per passarla insieme come marito e moglie.  
Quando nacquero le gemelle, piccole adorabili pesti, persino in quella fase delicata del rapporto la fiducia nel compagno non aveva vacillato: neanche una volta.

 

 

[Scritta per la sesta settimana del COW-T 9, missione di salvataggio Shannen, TEMA LIBERO, 100 parole]


End file.
